The present invention relates to an adjustable shock absorber (energy absorption device). While the described embodiment is of a type wherein the resistance to flow increases as the piston approaches the bottom of the cylinder by covering up some of the oil flow paths, the invention would be applicable to an embodiment having but a single oil flow path between the cylinder and the reservoir.
The principal object of the invention is to simplify the design of existing shock aborbers of this general type with an attendant advantage of reduction of cost of manufacture. This is accomplished by reason of the fact that embodiments of the invention have essentially only two parts, the main body which defines the hydraulic cylinder and an external sleeve rotatably mounted on that body. The reservoir for the hydraulic fluid expelled from the cylinder as the piston moves towards the bottom of the cylinder is between and defined by the main body and the sleeve. At the same time, the main body and the sleeve cooperate to provide a flow control path between the cylinder and the reservoir, which path can be varied in cross-section as the sleeve is rotated.
The construction is such that the assembly is significantly simplified as compared to present adjustable shock absorbers. The seals are on the exterior of the body where there is little possibility of them becoming damaged or displaced during the course of assembly. Further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and the appended drawing.